


Jacking in a box

by Waanderlust



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Sex, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waanderlust/pseuds/Waanderlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Arthur's birthday. Merlin is waiting inside a box in the shape of a cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jacking in a box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlocked18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/gifts).



> Happy birthday dear Merls!! 
> 
> Written live in Chatzy, thanks people for cheering. (Warning: unbeta'ed) 
> 
> Alternate title: the icing on the cake

Merlin was hot and itchy. When the hell was this going to come to an end? 

Do it Merlin, it will be fun Merlin. No sweat, Merlin. 

Stupid Gwaine. 

The red bow he was wearing as a sash was chafing at his private parts, and he told himself this was the last time he'd go along with Mr Swishy Hair's , er, hare-brained ideas. 

Yes, Merlin himself had wanted to wind Arthur up as well, and the idea of having a dancer jump out of a cake at Arthur's birthday party was sure to leave Mr Pendragon Junior red-faced. That would take him down a notch or two! 

But apparently naked dancers weren't cheap. 

And so here Merlin was. Sheesh. 

Oh! There was movement outside, and faint light showed through the opening on top of his head. Chilled out party music was playing; but Merlin didn't hear the sound of people chattering. How odd. 

Never mind, there was the arranged signal, three knocks, and then the top of the thing he was in was flung open. 

Merlin enthusiastically leapt out and yelled, "Surprise!!!" 

Actually, what Merlin really yelled was, "SUR... Ur... Er... Dammit Gwaine!!! " 

Instead of the promised crowd and an embarrassed Arthur, there was only Gwaine and an Arthur who looked very drunk. O.M.G. 

"Merlin!" Arthur said. His eyes widened and brows lifted, and he sat backwards on onto the sofa. 

"Yes, Merlin," Gwaine said. "Happy birthday, Princess. Now, now, Merlin, I'm doing you a favour, trust me!" 

"You can't leave me like this!" Merlin flipped the red bow at his crotch and the thing wobbled like even it was laughing at him. 

Gwaine thrust a beer at Merlin and Arthur. "This is the after-after party people talk about. Enjoy, mate!" 

Meanwhile, Arthur was looking extremely relaxed - alright he might have been rat-arsed. And he was looking at Merlin was great interest. Like Merlin was an ice cream sundae with fudge and peanuts and a cherry on too (Merlin looked at his bow), and Arthur wanted to eat him up with a spoon with tiny nibbles and lick it all clean. 

God, this was turning Merlin on so freaking much. The untouchable, snobby, Pendragon looking at him like that? The prat who normally never spoke to him except to insult him and call him names? 

The sole scrap of fabric on Merlin (the aforementioned red bow) was in no way hiding Merlin's feelings. Arthur certainly noticed, and smirked. 

"MER-lin," Arthur said, curling a finger at him. "Aren't you supposed to be dancing or something?" 

Bloody arsehole, still so entitled and patronising. Why did it have to be so hot and sexy when Arthur sounded like that? 

"You want dancing? Why not a lap dance while I'm at it, Sire?". 

It was meant to be sarcastic, but came out low and heated. 

Arthur's eyes widened, and he held out both hands in invitation. "Sure, if you think you can handle it, without tripping. Or maiming me." 

Merlin set his jaw, and strode towards Arthur. The chilled out music had morphed into bossa nova, and, wait, what, was he sashaying to it? It seemed it wasn't only Arthur under a spell tonight. 

Arthur's smile was less mocking, warmer somehow, by the time Merlin stood right between his knees. 

"Well done, Merlin. Didn't trip in the four steps you took." 

Merlin wasn't listening to Arthur's words by now, his heart was thudding and the blood was rushing in his ears. 

Arthur stretched out and ran his hands up and down Merlin's forearms, then moved up to his biceps. Merlin gave up all pretence and slid himself onto Arthur's lap. He didn't care anymore, he was so turned on, and Arthur was so near and all hot and sexy and... 

Arthur must have gotten impatient, because he jerked up and made Merlin yelp. 

"Hey!!!" 

"Jeans. Off." Arthur was unbuttoning and wiggling out of his jeans, and Merlin clung on so he wouldn't be thrown off. Arthur's shoulders were exactly what Merlin thought they'd be like- when did Merlin become a teenaged girl? If teenaged girls got to lean into Arthur's sweaty neck and sniff his cologne, Merlin was all for being one right now. 

"Ahhh. Oh fuuuuck..." Merlin yelped again. 

Arthur had their dicks both in hand, and was looking up at Merlin with a cheeky grin. "I'm not going to wait all night, Merlin." Arthur said. 

Merlin couldn't see what Arthur's dick looked like, he only knew that Arthur's hands were strong and his fingers clever and that he was making a bloody din moaning and gasping as Arthur worked them both. 

"So fucking pretty, Merlin, just look at you, all stretched out just here before me," Arthur was muttering. "Come on, oh yes, so fair, so lean, I love how fair you are." 

Merlin didn't reply. He hadn't had any alcohol, but the nearness of Arthur was intoxicating. The man's musk and presence were overpowering, and Merlin bit his lip at the over -simulation of his senses. The bright blue eyes, now darkened with lust; the posh voice, now low and intimate, calling Merlin wonderful and sexy things; the broad chest, now moving against his own.. Merlin couldn't take this much longer. 

"Arthur...Arthur... " was that Merlin's own voice? Breathless and pleading for release. "Please, Arthur..." 

Arthur picked up the pace and Merlin swayed with pleasure. He struggled to grind down and move in rhythm with Arthur, but he was barely keeping sitting up as it was. 

"Merlin..." Arthur said, and turned his face up. Merlin pressed their lips together and kissed Arthur, wetly and desperately, with messy tongues all over the place and licks on cheeks and jaws when they got too worked up to even aim properly. 

It was hot and wild, and Merlin loved it, loved drawing his legs around Arthur and pulling Arthur nearer and caressing the back of Arthur's head (omg, that hair was so soft), loved feeling so cherished and indulged and in Arthur's embrace. 

And that was how Merlin came- with his mouth locked onto Arthur's and sharing gasps and looking into each other's eyes. He might have whited out, one moment the pleasure was peaking and his balls were drawing up and he could feel the crest coming; and the next moment, everything was a blur and he had collapsed exhausted, one sweaty skinny chest against a glistening muscular one. 

Arthur's hand was limp on Merlin's cock, and cum was all over them. The red bow was a total wreck. 

Arthur was the first to stir, and break the sound of heavy breathing. He held up a sticky hand and said, "Are you going to clean up this mess, Merlin?" 

Merlin un-stuck their dicks gingerly. "No, birthday boy, you get to lick it up. It's the icing on the cake after all." 

 

==FIN===

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art: Surprise!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319412) by [Candymacaron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candymacaron/pseuds/Candymacaron)




End file.
